myheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsu Bushido
Katsu Bushido is the protagonist of Boku no Hero Academia: Heroes from Another Time. Being from another timeline, Katsu is, in actuality, an older and more mature Katsuki Bakugou. In his timeline, the world was set ablaze in a war unlike any other, and lost many of his comrades, and nearly his best friend. As a result, he has become more hardened, and more mature. He was sent back into the past with Deku Shida by KRONO, in order to prevent the catastrophe from their world to repeat. Appearance Katsu is a rather tall and well-built individual with shoulder-length ash blonde hair. His left eye has been destroyed, while his right eye was transplanted. Both the right side of his face, and 50% of his body, are covered in horrible scars, which he hides by wearing a green jumpsuit with gray metal gloves and an iron collar guard around the upper half of his body, as well as silver boots. He also wears a black and red mask, which hides the upper half of his face. Personality Unlike how he was when he was younger, Katsu has greatly matured, and is now more level-headed and cool, preferring to think the situation through rather than charge in head first without a plan in mind. He retains his ruthless and brutal fighting style, but is much more calculated, and much more willing to work with others. In addition, he is much more caring and protective of his comrades, evident by his willingness to protect Iida from an enemy attack, which created the horrible scars that don his body. Perhaps the most notable trait is his view on heroes. After Deku had ceased to remember what a hero was to him, Katsu adopted his beliefs, that a hero is someone who will never give up, though he still believes that they will win. His rivalry/antagonistic relationship with his best friend has also ceased as well, recognizing him as his comrade, and more importantly, his dearest friend, one of the few he truly has. Also one of the more notable traits is his newfound sense of honor and code, as true to his alias, he follows the "way of the samurai," challenging powerful opponents to one-on-one combat. Quirk Explosion '(爆破 ''Bakuha): Katsu's sweat on his palms are nitroglycerin-like, and he can use it to create explosions. The more Katsu sweats, the stronger his explosions become. So far, the signature use of his Quirk is through his hands; usually between punches or to shroud his fist with explosive energy. However, he has also demonstrated being able to use his Quirk with the use of his legs as well, even managing to skate with a constant, but steady reaction beneath his feet. Due to his extensive combat knowledge and creativity, this makes it a very deadly and versatile Quirk. The sheer ability of this Quirk has also increased with 9 years of experience thrown into it, as he is even now capable of controlling the blast radius and power of his explosions, and no longer relies on his Grenade Bracers. He is even capable of creating, and shooting, fireballs at his enemies. One drawback of Katsu's Quirk is that he is unable to use his explosions in areas filled with flammable gas as his explosions would ignite the gas and cause chaos. * '''Blast Rush Turbo: '''Katsu throws his hands backwards and then causes an explosion in his palms, to propel himself forward. It also allows him to perform a sort of pseudo-flight, as well as skating by creating small, controlled chain reactions beneath his feet. * '''Stun Grenade: '''Katsu creates a sphere of light with his hands. The sphere of light implodes, causing an explosion around Katsu, blinding anything in his vicinity. * '''Howitzer Impact: Katsu dashes into the air and creates two Explosions in his hands. While in the air, Katsu spins himself around, building up momentum for his Explosions. After spinning himself around and gathering momentum for his Explosions, Katsu fires an Explosive tornado at his opponent. * Napalm Burst: By concentrating the power and radius of his blasts around his hands with a large amount of sweat at his palms, Katsu can create a fireball that can be launched at his opponents. He has also developed a smaller-scale version called Napalm Rapid Shot, which creates fireballs which are significantly smaller in size, but can be created at an unreal pace, almost like firing a gun. What each blast lacks in power, they make up for in large numbers while concentrating on a single target. Abilities Other than Deku Shida, who is considered to be as powerful, if not more so than, All Might, Katsu is one of the most powerful characters in the story. Because of this raw talent and ability, he was recognized as a Hero almost immediately by Yuuei, and was officially made one, despite his lack of background. Even Deku says that, in a no-holds bar brawl between the two of them, it would be hard to find a victor. Keen Intellect: While not as smart, or as perceptive as Deku, he does show some form of strategic value, as he was able to discern the Quirk of the mystery villain that followed them into the past. Trivia * Katsu's appearance is based on Mr. Bushido (aka Graham Aker) from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. * Katsu's Hero name, Bushido, comes from his newfound sense of honor and code. He chose the name "Bushido" as his surname because it was the first thing that came to mind, having been given books about the history of samurai as a get-well present by Iida. Category:Heroes Category:Characters